


LaLu Week 2015

by nikoneko123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, LaLu - Freeform, Lalu Week 2015, Laxus X Lucy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoneko123/pseuds/nikoneko123
Summary: (This is a repost from when I wrote this for FFNET. Hope y'all enjoy!)Trouble, Wedding, Kinky, Purple, Busted, Snuggle, Desire! Welcome to LaLu week 2015! Read the various happenings around Fairy Tail that effect or are caused by a certain lightning mage and blonde bombshell! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY THE PLOT/STORYLINES HEREIN! ALL OWNERSHIP TO HIRO MASHIMA! x





	1. Trouble

Lucy whistled cheerfully as she strolled down the dirt road, her keys tinkling at her hip. She took a deep breath of the air, the smell of pine and bluebells making her smile happily.  
She was on her way home from one of the few solo missions she took; this one being a simple job entailing the translation of an ancient text. Seeing as Levy was away on a job with Gajeel and Lily, and Freed was also out with the Raijinshuu, Lucy had snapped up the job before anyone else. Not that anyone else would have enjoyed it as much as she had. Fairy Tail was known for its love of violence, not for its knowledge.  
A small bluebird flew across the path, making Lucy’s smile grow wider as she marvelled at the beauty of nature that surrounded her.  
‘Plue!’ She called out, brushing her hand across the silver key that sparkled at her waist, and giggling as her companion spirit appeared and performed his signature shivery dance.  
‘Do you mind accompanying me to the town Plue?’ Lucy said, kneeling and pulling a small red lollypop out from a small pouch on her waist. The spirits eyes widened as he took the sweet and blissfully sucked on it as he was picked up in his Princesses arms.  
The job had been at a large mansion far outside of the town. Usually Lucy would hire a carriage to take her there, however due to the beautiful summer day, the ex-heiress felt the need to walk.  
She sighed in pleasure as the rays of light warmed her body, feeling like they coated her exposed skin in a layer of heat.  
Suddenly, the peaceful sounds of birds tweeting and the crickets chirping was interrupted by a piercing scream.  
Lucy’s head snapped in the direction of the sound, and she hastily made her way into the shade of the trees; her skin instantly cooling under their thick foliage that blocked out the sun. She sent Plue back to the spirit world, smiling at his worried gaze, before advancing towards the sound of whimpers.  
Her golden keys were clutched tightly in her hand, and the hummed in readiness; aware that they would soon be summoned to battle.  
Lucy peered out from a bush, and had to hold back a gasp by biting her lip sharply.  
A man with a dark smirk stood in the centre of a small clearing that was still shadowed by the outreaching branches of the surrounding trees. His hair was dark green and greasy, clinging to his scalp, and his eyes glittered with dark promises. He was covered in a black cloak, but in one hand he held a small child by the neck; not any older than six. She had short blue hair, and her tiny hands clawed at his wrist as he squeezed tighter. Her little legs thrashed desperately, trying to find purchase in the air as she dangled from his grip, helpless.  
Lucy felt rage clawing up her throat, and stepped out form the bush as she lashed her whip out, slashing the man’s wrist and making him cry out as he dropped the girl. The child lay on the ground, gasping in oxygen, before Lucy shouted at her.  
‘RUN!’ The girls ruby coloured, fear filled eyes locked onto her, before she stood and ran from the battle that had already begun.  
‘How dare you take my little morsel, mage?’ The man sneered, his lips drawing back to reveal black and yellow teeth that had been sharpened to a point. Lucy grimaced at the sight, before snapping her whip once more, cutting his cheek. He hissed as blood welled from the thin line that marred his grey cheek.  
Slowly, he lifted a hand and wiped the blood on a finger, before staring at it and licking it up. His eyes lifted gradually, travelling purposefully up the blonde woman’s body as a disgusting smirk stretched out his features.  
‘You’re going to regret that.’ He whispered. Lucy held in the bile that wanted to escape her throat, and glared at the dark mage.  
‘I don’t think so. You’re going to regret harming that little girl.’ The man started cackling, before lifting his hands as though he held puppet string between his fingers.  
Lucy quickly called out Loke and Virgo, silently communicating the plan she’d formed in her mind to them, when her arms were painfully wrenched into the air, causing her to let out a short scream. Loke and Virgo looked on in horror, and were about to attack the man when they disappeared with pained yells of their own. Lucy felt their pain, and nearly sobbed at the severity of it, before her arms were once again manoeuvred without her permission to stretch out on either side.  
She could hear her bones clicking and her muscles and joints protesting as they were pulled and pulled beyond their capabilities.  
She couldn’t help the scream that burst from her lips as her right forearm was snapped downwards, as though someone had folded it in half.  
The man before her sniggered at her tears, before twitching his fingers in the air, making Lucy’s body simultaneously move at his command. She was thrown against a tree, and found her body pinned there as the man approached.  
She nearly gagged when the scent of rotten flesh and blood assaulted her nose as he spoke.  
‘What did you say, little girl, about me regretting something?’ He laughed as his thumb suddenly jerked inwards, making Lucy scream as another snap resounded through the clearing.  
Pain obscured her every thought as her broken bones grated against her nerves.  
Lucy gritted her teeth, holding back her scream, before she spat in his amused face.  
He froze for a second, before his eyes darkened so the whites were completely black and his irises shone a dark purple.  
One hand shot forwards and gripped her throat, his fingers digging into her flesh as he cut off her supply of air.  
Lucy’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hands clawed at his wrist desperately. It was then that she realised, upon gripping her throat his magic on her limbs had been broken. She quickly reached one hand down to her belt, searching frantically for her keys.  
It was then that a deep voice sounded out from behind the mage.  
‘What do you think you’re doing to Blondie?’ The mages head snapped around, his grip tightening further on Lucy’s neck. Her limbs felt heavy, and her eyes weren’t working properly as she pathetically slapped at the hand on her neck.  
‘What does it look like?’ Laxus scowled at the thing standing before him, before growling as he noticed broken arm and leg, vivid and painful bruising appearing on her clear skin. Laxus cracked his knuckles, his face remaining expressionless as he stepped forwards; his signature black, fur lined cloak seeming to flutter behind him as sparks of electricity shot from his skin.  
‘Looks like you’re hurting my Blondie.’ Laxus growled out, his mask falling as he snarled at the man before him. The dark mage suddenly started laughing, his grip still tight on Lucy’s throat. She now hung limply from his hand, her eyes half lidded. Laxus could hear her heart thumping slowly beneath the obnoxious laughter of the mage before him.  
He could feel his temper rising, and huge bolts of electricity surrounded him. Before the dark mage could let go of Lucy and enact his Puppet Magic, Laxus’s lightning infused fist slammed into his face, sending the mage crashing through several trees as Laxus caught the gasping woman before she hit the ground.  
He held her gently in his immense, muscled arms; careful not to hurt her broken limbs as he cradled her against him. She sobbed as she drew in deep breaths, her healthy arm clutching to his skin tight blue shirt, and her broken limb resting uselessly against her stomach.  
He rested his chin against her hair, drawing in her unique vanilla and cherry smell.  
‘What am I gonna’ do with you, huh Blondie?’ He whispered, his heart thrumming uncontrollably against his chest.  
He hadn’t showed it, but when he’d caught sight of her pinned against that tree, he felt his soul freeze in fear. He longed to hold her tighter against him; to press her body fully against his own and clutch her there to reassure the panicking dragon inside of him that she was fine, yet the dragon also knew she was hurt, and doing that would cause her pain.  
‘Lax… us…’ She coughed out, her throat aching from the brutal treatment.  
‘Ssh Blondie. Let’s get you home. Can’t believe you got into this trouble on that easy job you took. You’re a damned trouble magnet, aren’t you?’ He refused to let his tears of relief slip from his eyes, and buried his face into her hair.  
Lucy reached up her hand and turned her head, pulling his neck down till her lips touched against his. She smiled shakily at him as he pulled away, staring straight into her caramel eyes that radiated comfort. He smiled softly at her, before pressing a soft kiss against her nose, and resting his forehead against hers as his sweet honey breath caressed her face.  
Carefully, Laxus stood and carried her in his arms between the trees, her head resting against his chest.  
He’d sensed that she was in danger, and had felt her pain from back in Magnolia, and had immediately lightning teleported to as close to her as he could get, before frantically following her scent as the dread grew deep in his gut.  
‘Laxus… thank you…’ Laxus looked down and smiled at his mate, lifting her tiny body so he could nuzzle her neck affectionately.  
‘No need to thank me Blondie. You’re my little trouble maker, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Before you ask, the kid’s fine.’ Lucy pulled away and smiled up at him, before once again pulling his head down for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped inside of her and began to battle with her own. She knew how terrified he’d been for her; she could feel every single emotion he did through the mark that bound them for eternity, and was just as scared when she couldn’t escape that mages magic.  
She wasn’t scared of death in the least. No, she was terrified that she would never see his face again, never hear that rare and beautiful laughter that she caused every time she woke him with a kiss. Lucy had been petrified that she’d never get to run her fingers through his deceptively soft hair, or feel his rough, callused fingers glide across her skin as though in worship to her. She had been afraid that she would never see the one man she loved more than anything ever again.  
‘I love you Sparky.’ She whispered as he ended the passionate kiss. He smiled down at her, his worry finally abating as he looked down at his hurt, yet alive, mate.  
‘Love you too Blondie. I would love you even more if you stopped finding trouble like you do though. Next time take me along, got it?’ Lucy hated the tension and worry she’d caused in his voice, and nodded against his chest as she nuzzled him.  
He sighed in relief at her agreement, before gently tightening his grip on her body, and teleporting her home to Fairy Tail and commanding for her to be healed immediately. All throughout, not releasing his hold on her delicate hand that linked itself with his huge fingers; her golden ring sparkling in the light as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes with more love than she’d ever thought she was capable of giving; and more love than he thought he deserved to receive.


	2. Wedding

Lucy sighed, leaning against the arm of her husband with a contented smile. Before her stood one of her best friends, nervously looking up into the embarrassed, flushed face of her soon to be husband.   
‘Remember when we stood up there?’ She whispered, getting a deep chuckle in reply as the priest spoke to the unlikely couple who were proceeding into marriage.  
Laxus looked down at his wife, smiling at the glow that radiated from her as she hugged his arm. He still couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful woman was his; the ring on her finger and the mark at her neck showing the world that fact.   
‘How could I forget the best day of my life?’ He said in reply, chuckling deep in his throat as she turned bright red and her grip on his arm tightened.   
Her hair glistened in the light that filtered through the stained glass windows of Cardia cathedral, and despite the rule that the bride was supposed to be the most beautiful on their wedding day, Laxus knew that his woman was leagues ahead in his opinion.   
Her hair was done up in an intricate bun, curled tendrils dangling and caressing her neck. Her strapless mauve dress clung to every inch of her curves, and her strappy high heels only worked to improve the expanse of leg the dresses slit showed.   
Lucy suddenly looked up to see cobalt blue eyes staring down at her with love, and she responded by straining up and pressing a kiss to his lips, before returning to listening to watching Levy say her vows.  
‘I swear, in this holy place, before all of my friends and family who act as my witnesses.’ Lucy whispered the words along with her friend; those words that had symbolised the beginning of her new life with the one man that had broken in, torn apart and dominated her heart.   
‘I shall love, take care of, and treasure you form this day to my very last and far beyond.’ Lucy felt tears gather in her eyes, and moved her hand down to interlace her fingers with Laxus’s.  
‘From the eternal stars above, even if you cannot see me, know that I shall always be with you.’ Levy had asked if she could use the same vows Lucy had made, making the blonde woman cry with happiness at the request.  
‘I vow, from the depths of my body, heart and soul; I shall cherish, remember and adore every moment we spend together, from now till the end of my days.’ Laxus listened to his wife repeat the vows she’d made him, in the very same spot the bluenette now stood and said them to the metal head. Laxus tightened his hold on her hand, and leant closer to her so he could whisper his own vows to her, in time with the words of the iron dragon slayer, who’d also asked to use his vows.  
‘I swear, in this holy place, before all of my friends and family who act as my witnesses.’ Lucy turned to stare up at him, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she smiled.  
‘I shall adore, protect and give my all to make you smile; from this day till the sun falls from the sky and the stars lose their light.’ Levy was smiling as salt water dripped from her face, Gajeel’s rough voice softening as he caressed her cheek while he spoke.  
‘I shall wipe away your tears, shelter you from the storms that rage, and hold you when life causes the heart I hold to hurt. You shall never need to be afraid, for I shall be there to take away your fear.’ Laxus felt his throat tighten as he recalled Lucy wearing her wedding gown, her face flushed and tears slipping down her cheeks as he softly kissed them away before all of Fairy Tail; not caring if they saw as he showed his woman how much he loved her.  
‘I vow, I will fight everything that stands between you and I, for without you my life will cease to have any meaning. You are my heart, my soul and the reason that I draw breath. I love you, till the sun rises in the west and sets in the east.’ By now, both women cried, and both simultaneously kissed their husbands as the rest of Fairy Tail whooped for joy when Gajeel grabbed his newly pronounced wife and kissed her.   
Lucy laughed as she broke away from her husband’s embrace, and stood while clutching his hand to run to the happy bride.  
‘Congratulations Levy! I know you will be happy, or I’ll have a dragon slayer to beat up.’ Lucy sent a mock glare towards Gajeel as he huffed and turned away with a scowl; his arms crossed over his chest as his woman hugged the blonde.  
‘Thank you Lu-chan! But don’t you worry about that, you’d have to pick up the pieces once I’m done with him.’ Levy winked at her friend, before squealing as a pair of familiar arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a muscled chest.  
‘Quit trying to steal my woman Bunny girl! You’ve got your own lightning rod to keep you happy.’ Gajeel nipped at his wife’s neck as Laxus chuckled and pulled Lucy tighter to his side.  
‘You got that right metal head. Grats on getting the vows right, didn’t think you had it in you.’ Laxus smirked before starting to walk away.  
‘Come on you two love birds, it’s time to get back to the guild and party; Fairy Tail style.’   
The new couple exchanged glances, before Gajeel picked Levy up and ran down the aisle, carrying her between the cheering crowds of their guild, who filtered out of the pews to follow the pair back to the guild.  
Lucy and Laxus watched as they left, smiling at their rowdy family before they began a slow, content walk; hand in hand through the quiet streets of Magnolia.   
‘You never told me Gajeel asked for your vows.’ Lucy suddenly said, pouting up at her husband with a glint in her eyes. Laxus grinned before replying.   
‘You never told me the bookworm asked for yours!’ Lucy laughed before she leant her head against his arm as they walked, sighing in happiness.  
‘Today was a good day.’ She said, smiling.  
‘Sure was Blondie. Brings back memories.’   
‘As I swore to you then, I haven’t forgotten a single day I’ve been beside you, and I never will.’ Lucy blushed at her words, and nibbled on her lip before Laxus stopped her and jerked her around to face him, before gently tilting her chin up so her eyes looked into his.  
‘And as I swore to you, I have given every part of myself to keep you smiling while whipping away your tears.’ Lucy laughed as one of his large, callused fingers brushed away the droplet that had begun the journey down her face.  
‘I know you have; and I love you all the more for it.’ She whispered, her voice unable to be any louder from the emotion that tugged at her heart. She lifted her arms to encircle his neck, before pulling him down for a sweet kiss, savouring the feel of his strong, sure and soft lips against her own.  
‘I love you, Lucy Dreyar, more than you will ever know.’ Laxus pulled the woman against his body, clutching to her as if for life.  
‘I love you too, Laxus Dreyar; for more than life itself.’ Exchanging one last kiss, they finally began the silent walk to Fairy Tail to celebrate the marriage of their friends, and the whole of Magnolia knew; there was no Fairy Tail party like a Fairy Tail party for a wedding.


	3. Kinky

Lucy quickly ran into the guild, a gleeful smirk on her face as she pounced on Erza, who sat with the rest of Team Natsu; her slim arms encircling the amused red head in a hug.   
‘Erza! Let’s go on a job!’   
‘You seem very energetic today Lucy. Is there any particular reason for this enthusiasm?’ Erza asked, turning with a smile and a raised eyebrow as the blonde stepped back and shuffled from foot to foot.   
‘Come on Luce! Let’s go get a job now!’ Natsu said, high fiving Happy as he grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her to the mission board before Lucy could answer Erza.  
The S class mage sighed, and shook her head as she turned back to finish eating the luscious strawberry cake Mira had concocted for her.   
‘Luce! I got a job! You’ll like this one! There’s a whole tonne of fighting!’ Natsu shouted out, his eyes glittering with excitement as he dragged Lucy along; her face suddenly pale at the mention of fighting.  
‘Umm… Natsu, I dunno…’ Suddenly Erza’s metal encased fist slammed into Natsu’s face, sending him hurtling into the guilds wall, knocking him out. She dusted her hands as Happy flew over to Natsu to check if he was alive.  
‘I believe Lucy asked me to go on a job, and I have the perfect request. You boys shall not be needed, though during my absence I expect to hear of no fights. Am I understood?’ Gray and a now conscious Natsu stood straight, shaking in fear at Erza’s glare and deadly aura. Happy giggled behind his paw as he floated beside Lucy while the boys nodded frantically.  
‘Good. We shall return in a few days.’ Lucy hopped up and down in excitement, knowing Erza knew the exact type of mission she wanted right now.   
‘Come on Lucy, we have a train to catch.’ Erza turned and walked out of the guild, Lucy following hurriedly after glancing around as though to see if anyone were watching her.   
Lucy skipped to walk beside one of her best friends, and grinned happily with her hands linked behind her back.  
‘So, Lucy. Care to tell me why the wariness upon entering and exiting the guildhall?’ Lucy nibbled her lip at Erza’s question, knowing that the red head wouldn’t accept no answer.  
‘Umm… well, Laxus was reviewing the jobs the S class mages have been taking and who with… and saw our little… collection. Basically he didn’t like it and forbid me from taking anymore. I argued with him and he stormed out last night. I think he spent the night at Bix’s place, but I don’t want to stop going on these jobs with you Erza. They’re fun, and I really enjoy the clothes we get to wear too!’ Erza chuckled at Laxus’s reaction to the work her and Lucy did every so often.   
‘I suppose I understand his reluctance to allow you on these missions. However, you are an adult, and managed just fine before you got together with him. I do not see how it would be any different. Besides, I will not give up one of the few times I get to be alone with you Lucy.’ Erza’s aura had suddenly darkened, and Lucy choked on the pressure as her friends magical energy pressed against her skin.  
‘Calm down Erza! I won’t let him stop this. Besides, I think he’d enjoy it…’ Erza instantly retracted her magic and apologised for her outburst, before agreeing with the celestial mage.  
‘Yes, I can see how he would… appreciate… what we do. You more specifically. I do not believe he would be affected by my presence whatsoever.’ Lucy giggled.  
‘Erza, you are one of the most beautiful women I know, but I have to agree. He would be in a lot of trouble if he did though.’ Now it was Lucy’s magical pressure that caused the requip mage to gasp in surprise as miniature bolts of lightning flickered across her friends skin; merging and strengthening the golden light that pulsed form her body.  
‘He loves you far too much for that Lucy. Now let’s go catch that train; we have a job to do!’ Erza winked as the pair laughed together and strode towards the train station. 

Laxus burst into the guild, breathing heavily as he scowled; his glare roaming across the hall and freezing many members in the tracks at the intensity and malice behind it. His eyes rested on the barmaid calmly drying a glass, and he stormed towards her; his long, athletic legs eating up the ground so he was before her in half a second.  
‘Mira, where’s my wife?’ He spat out, his jaw clenched tightly as the takeover mage hummed happily to herself.  
‘Oh I know of no one with that name.’ Mira said, turning to face him with an innocent smile. Laxus let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his spikey hair before grinding his teeth and speaking again.  
‘Where’s Lucy? Please.’ He quickly added in order to get the answer quicker.   
‘Ah! Lucy! She went with Erza on a job.’ Laxus’s face paled at her words, and his hands clenched into fists; his knuckles cracking.  
‘Alone?’ He managed to choke out, and his eyes widened as Mira hummed and nodded with a sweet smile.   
‘Where?’ Laxus whispered, his face now slightly grey.  
‘Oh only in Onibus. They should be back tomorrow, or even this evening.’ Laxus growled and without thanking Mira, turned and left the guild; throwing an evil look at anyone who was near him.  
As soon as he was outside the guild, he turned into lightning and landed outside of the job location his wife and her friend had taken.   
His nose screwed up at the stench of whiskey and smoke that hung around the building like a miasma.  
‘I’m going to kill her for this.’ Laxus muttered as he stepped forwards and swung the door open with a crash.  
The sight that greeted him made his jaw almost hit the floor.  
Before him, his wife; the love of his life stood holding a tray filled with pints of beer. She was serving a group of men who were staring at her, but that wasn’t Laxus’s problem. He was used to other males looking at his prize, what he wasn’t used to and didn’t like were the stares her body received in the clothes she was currently wearing.  
Her huge breasts were covered with a tiny scrap of furry, leopard spotted cloth that looked as though it was about to ping off at any second. She wore short matching shorts with a long tail flicking from the base of her spine; moving as though it was a part of her through a magic enchantment attached to the tail. In her hair sat a pair of small, rounded furry ears, and at her wrists and ankles were furry cuffs with a long delicate chain linking her limbs together. Her eyes were heavily made up, the eyeliner stretching back from the corners of her shocked almond coloured orbs.  
Laxus felt something stir in his stomach at the unusual, but welcome, sight of his wife and coughed before remembering his anger.   
He scowled and strode forwards to stand beside his shocked and slightly terrified woman. The men she’d been serving gulped at the sight of the huge man before them, before smiling as understanding crossed their faces.  
‘This your husband Mrs Dreyar? Good to meet the man that snagged such a beauty as you!’ One of the men winked as he took his beer from the tray Lucy had placed down upon her husband’s arrival. Laxus blinked, before looking at her hand and seeing her wedding and engagement ring firmly in place on her hand.  
‘Jerry! Stop teasing my husband!’ Lucy blushed and turned to give Laxus a tight hug, taking a deep breath of his unique, woodsy cologne.   
‘I’m not teasing Lucy-loo! I’m stating a fact! Ever since you showed up with those rings on them there fingers we’ve wanted to meet the guy that took you away from us! Glad to see he looks like he can look after you proper, or we’d be having words!’ The other men at the table nodded in agreement as they took gulps from their own drinks.   
‘If you’ll excuse us, I think Laxus wants a chat.’ Lucy smiled at the men, blowing them a kiss and making them blush as she dragged Laxus into a back room.  
‘So? You happy now?’ Lucy asked, glaring up at him and crossing her arms beneath her voluminous chest; making her breasts almost spill out of the tiny top she wore. Laxus couldn’t even speak at the sight before him. He never knew she dressed this scantily for the jobs she took with Erza. He knew she’d had to dress up as something, and that was enough to get his blood racing and make his mind go clouded with jealousy at the idea of another man seeing her beautiful creamy skin exposed to them. Now he saw for himself what she wore, all he wanted to do was get her home fast. Now.   
‘Stop talking blondie.’ He managed to whisper, interrupting the lecture she’d been giving him on trust and privacy.  
‘Excuse me?’ Lucy’s aura darkened dangerously, and Laxus felt his animalistic side stir at the sight she made, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He groaned as he grabbed her and urgently pressed his lips to hers; his tongue forcing its way inside of her sweet mouth and battling with hers. She moaned as she gave into him, and pressed her body against his before she tore away to breathe. Laxus pressed kisses along her neck as she arched back, and snickered at the collar that encircled her throat.  
‘Didn’t know you were into this kinky stuff blondie.’ Lucy moaned as he nipped her earlobe, shivers racing down her spine at the sensations he was making her body experience.   
‘Not… kinky… just like to… dress up…’ She was cut off by another moan as his hands explored her bare midriff and clutched at her hips.  
‘Seems to me you like to dress down.’ He whispered, his breath trailing across the tops of her breasts. ‘Maybe you should dress up for me some time… in privacy… at home… now.’ Lucy trembled as he stroked her in the places only he knew, and clutched onto him as though he was her only link to the living.   
‘Yeah… sounds pretty… nice…’ He brought his lips up to press once more against hers, before he suddenly stepped back and took deep breaths to calm his raging desire to take her right there.  
‘Go tell Erza we’re leaving. Be outside in 5 seconds or I’m coming back in and dragging you out.’ Lucy grinned and her eyes sparkled in anticipation as she followed him out of the cupboard.  
She quickly ran to her friend, who was watching Laxus leave with a small smile.  
‘Erza! Gonna have to go! Apologise to the boss for me, urgent matter to attend to at home.’ Erza raised an eyebrow and took in her friends dishevelled hair, slightly swollen lips and the slowly forming hickey on her neck above the collar they’d had to wear today.  
‘Of course Lucy. I expect Laxus will no longer have any quarrel with our hobby after today though?’ Lucy smirked darkly and winked.  
‘Not after I’m through with him. He’ll look forward to me coming home from work from now on.’ Erza laughed as the blonde ran out of the bar and into the waiting arms of her husband.  
‘That man’s a lucky one.’ Erza smiled at Jerry as he stared after the woman with a fond smile on his face.  
‘I’d have to agree with you there Jerry. Fancy another round?’ Erza asked the elderly man, who turned to her with an appreciative smile and a nod.  
Meanwhile, Laxus was realising how much he liked his wife’s hobby…


	4. Purple

Lucy glared up at her husband from over the top of her strawberry milkshake; her brown narrowed eyes taking in the sculpted muscles hidden beneath that aggravating layer of material. She felt a growl itching to claw its way out of her throat, but somehow managed to keep the savage sound from escape as Mira shot her a questioning glance.   
Lucy smiled at the woman, dispelling her worry so she could return to serving Cana her endless supply of alcohol, and Lucy resumed her demonic stare at the blonde haired dragon slayer.  
It was the middle of summer, and the heat was overbearing. All of the women of the guild were stripped down to the bare necessity of clothing, and the men had the same idea; shorts and sleeveless shirts being the main fashion of the day. The only one seemingly not bothered by the heat was Natsu, which wasn’t surprising considering his adoration for all things that seemed to belong in the fiery pits of Hell.   
Lucy herself was wearing one of the shortest skirts of her collection, and a dark purple bikini top covered by a thin see through shirt that was tied just below her breasts; the buttons undone. Upon entering the guild, she had earned the stares of every male in the guild, till Laxus expressed his displeasure at the looks his mate was receiving. Of course, this was only after throwing a triumphant smirk their way as he pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck, laying out his claim for all to see.   
The couple had soon split apart though, Lucy to go and chat with Levy, Ever and Erza, and Laxus to go have a male conversation with Bix and Freed.   
However Levy was quickly swept away by her new husband who, despite the three month honeymoon the couple had been on, was still giving into the draconic urges slayers had when gaining a mate, and Ever was also kidnapped by her now official and public boyfriend Elfman for a date. So Lucy was left at the bar with Mira, chatting quite happily, till she spotted her husband remove his signature black, fur lined coat. Of course, she didn’t expect him to keep the damned thing on; if he did he’d be fried alive.   
Yet she hadn’t realised he would be wearing that shirt.   
She could feel the newer, female members of the guild (who still knew very little about dragon slayers and their mates) lock their eyes on him. Lucy could practically hear their drool dripping on the ground as they assessed and memorised every single divot and contour of his sculpted muscles. His arms were fully exposed, and if his God like biceps weren’t enough, Lucy could see the muscles in his back as though the shirt he wore was a second skin.  
But it wasn’t that which was making Lucy glare at her husband with such intensity. Oh no. She was used to the desirable looks he received from her gender; used to the jealous glares she received when she sent them a smirk before kissing his almond and honey flavoured lips that only she could kiss.   
It was the fact that he’d chosen specifically that shirt.   
Laxus knew his wife like no other in the guild did, not even Natsu. He knew what to do to make her cry, laugh, get so pissed off she plotted his murder, and most of all he knew how to get her so hot and bothered she’d be wiggling on her seat.  
Lucy knew the game he was playing, and could picture the smirk on his face. Through their mating bond, he felt everything she did, especially when strong emotions were involved; and if Lucy wasn’t feeling a strong emotion right now, then Makarov was secretly a celibate nun in his spare time.  
Many believed Lucy’s favourite colour to be pink; her guild mark was pink, her room had been covered in the colour. Yet that had really been Lucy’s way of remembering her background and spurring herself forward. Her favourite colour in truth was a deep, dark purple.  
To see Laxus where that tight, criminal shirt in that specific colour was sending her mind over the edge.  
Lucy’s leg jiggled up and down on the seat, and her finger tips drummed the bar in irritation as she watched him throw his head back and laugh; making his muscles flex enticingly.   
She had to bit her lip to hold back her groan, and glared at him with more hatred than she thought possible as he turned his head just enough to capture her eye, before smiling. He seemed to be saying “I win.” Now that, was something Lucy would never allow.  
Secretly, she was far more competitive than many believed her to be, and she was not going to lose a game against her husband. Not when she had the perfect plan for revenge.  
Laxus watched as her glare stopped, before she smiled sweetly at him; sending him a little wave before turning to order another drink off of Mira. He narrowed his eyes and turned his body slightly so his wife was in his line of sight.   
That smile meant she was plotting something, and Laxus was certain he wasn’t going to like it.  
He’d known what wearing this shirt would do to her; for some reason, seeing him in this shade of purple sent his feisty little mate into overdrive. Something he loved to do, and after discovering this little fetish of hers, he’d decided to exploit it to the max in public, and so searched for a piece of clothing that suited his needs.  
It had been working perfectly till now. He’d felt her emotions spike, and could smell her desire from here. He was grateful that Gajeel and Flamebrain had left with their respective mates. He didn’t want them knowing the scent of his woman in heat.  
Laxus watched as Mira placed a tall glass of water before Lucy, and frowned. She never ordered water. It was either a plain strawberry milkshake or one with a shot of rum in it; another thing about the deceptively naughty woman not many knew.  
Lucy glanced his way as she took a sip of the water, and felt satisfaction deep in her stomach as she noticed him frowning her way. He’d turned just enough so that she could clearly see his front, and oh Mavis did she like what she saw.  
The bumps and ridges of his abs were easily seen through that clingy shirt, and Lucy choked on the water as the sight burned into her eyes. She smirked as the liquid spilt all down her top and gasped before complaining loudly about it. All of the male eyes in the room turned to her as she slowly untied the shirt and slipped it off of her arms so she stood in only the strappy bikini top.  
Laxus took a deep gulp as his mates perfectly flawless skin became soaked with the water, his eyes following the droplets that trailed down her skin before they were absorbed into the purple bikini top. He ground his teeth together and growled at Bix whose eyes were practically drawing a picture of his mates nearly exposed breasts.  
‘Watch it.’ Laxus said, his voice deep and threatening as the Seith mage quickly averted his gaze and coughed.  
Lucy skipped up to her husband with a triumphant grin before throwing herself onto his lap, his arms automatically coming up to trap her against him and stop her from falling off.  
‘I think that’s victory to me.’ She whispered against his ear, making him shiver as her sweet breath flickered against his skin. She wiggled on his lap, making him groan slightly and his eyes became half lidded, before she managed to escape his grasp.  
Laxus glared at her beautiful ass as she swayed to the bar and threw down a handful of jewels for Mira, shouting a goodbye to the mage as she walked out of the guild.  
It took less than a second for Laxus to be at her side before he took her into his arms and lightning teleported them both home.   
‘I think I might just start liking purple a lot.’ Laxus muttered as his lips crashed down on hers and her hands knotted tightly into the short strands of his hair. Lucy giggled as he moved his head to nip at her neck.  
‘That’s good; I just bought a whole new set of underwear you’ll be liking very much if that’s the case.’ Laxus growled at her words, and quickly removed every piece of her clothing as she tore at his.  
Needless to say, purple quickly became his favourite colour as well as his mates.


	5. Busted

Laxus growled at the sight of his mate talking with that man.   
There weren’t many people he’d feel annoyed at for talking to her, but the way she threw back her head and laughed at his words, before leaning in and whispering in his ear; causing him to flush red and back away with a small smile. That was what was pissing off the blonde slayer more than anything. They sat for too close for his liking; her bare arm brushing against his red clothed arm, and her shoulder leaning against his own.  
He was used to Lucy teasing him sometimes, but she always looked towards him with a sly smirk and a promise for later in her hypnotic brown eyes. However, this time she did none of that. As soon as they’d entered the guild, she skipped ahead of him and grabbed him of all people; before dragging the stumbling and stuttering male over to a corner table to plot away and laugh at Laxus. That’s how he felt. He felt they were talking about him, and laughing.  
Laxus had managed to keep his insecurities to himself about the mating bond. He knew that if Lucy so desired, she could leave him for another in the blink of an eye. Add on to that Laxus’s own insecurity about her and his belief that he wasn’t, nor ever would be, good enough for her and you have a potion for trouble brewing.  
‘What’s so great about him anyway? He’s a freaking pussy; looks like he’s wearing a fucking dress all the time. His hair’s longer than hers for Mavis’s sake!’ He muttered under his breath as he angrily downed his two pints worth of beer.   
‘Laxus!’ He blinked as she appeared before him with an excited grin on her face, the blushing male standing awkwardly behind her; his hands hanging at his sides and his long bangs covering one of his eyes.  
‘We’re just going to the library, we might be a while, so don’t wait for me. I’ll see you at home later Sparky.’ Lucy pressed a kiss to his lips, and before he could respond, she’d grabbed the guys hand and ran out of the guild, laughing happily.   
Laxus stared after them, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock at the sight, before he suddenly stood up. The chair flew back, smacking Natsu in the face and causing a ruckus to start between him and Gray. Ignoring the idiots, Laxus stalked out of the main hall and into the training area at the back of the guild.   
He instantly began attacking the punch bag that hung from the ceiling; her words echoing in his mind…  
We might be a while… don’t wait for me…  
With an agitated roar, Laxus through a lightning infused fits into the punch bag, sending it flying across the room split in half and the contents spilling everywhere.   
‘What’s up lightning rod?’ Laxus spun and glared at the slayer who was grinning at him with folded arms.  
‘Watch it bolt brain. I’m not in the mood for your shit.’   
‘You’re scared Bunny girl is fucking him ain’t you?’ Gajeel regretted his words as he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Laxus’s hand at his throat and lifting him off the ground.  
‘Don’t you dare talk about my mate that way, got it?’ Gajeel nodded, not even trying to fight. He understood the man’s fears; he felt them himself every time Levy’s team came near her. The only difference was he was secure in the knowledge that he’d won her, and he’d never lose her to another.   
Laxus dropped the man, his shoulders sunk in defeat.  
‘If it’s bothering you so much go talk to Bunny. I’m telling you, she would never do what you’re thinking. She might just beat you up for thinking she would you know.’ Laxus sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew Gajeel was right, but smelling him on her clothes, in her hair every time she came home… it was slowly driving him insane.  
‘How am I supposed to talk to her about this? Just walk up to her and say “Hey Blondie, you know I love you and all, but are you fucking my team mate in your spare time?” As if! She’d be out the door in seconds.’ Gajeel laughed slightly, before shrugging his shoulders.  
‘How should I know? You’ve been at this mate thing longer than me, so go with your gut. There’s a karaoke thing Mira has on tonight, Bunny wanted to watch it cause Bookworm has signed up for it. Ask her to go with you, have a nice night out; just the two of you, then bring it up casually later on. Just quit being a moody bastard round the guild. Levy will notice soon, and might mention it to Bunny before you’re ready to talk about it. Why don’t you follow them if you’re so bloody worried?’ Laxus considered the man’s words and nodded in agreement, before grunting his thanks and leaving.   
He stormed outside and quickly picked up her scent. Following her smell, he realised that it had mingled with that man’s a little; probably just because of how they walked beside one another, but all the same it sent Laxus’s dragon on an internal rampage, itching to claim what was his.  
Never before had he felt nervous about Lucy’s devotion to him. He trusted her with every fibre of his being, every grain of his soul. He’d jump off a cliff if she asked him to. He’d die for her without a second thought if that’s what it took to save her from a freaking paper cut.   
All week though, she’d been slinking off and huddling up with him. The one man he’d believed he would never receive any competition from where she came into question. He’d been Laxus’s friend for years.  
But ever since he noticed how they sat so closely, talking so animatedly about the books they both read, about the life they’d had in common before joining Fairy Tail… it made him see that she was almost perfect for him rather than Laxus. It hurt to admit. It felt like a knife was slowly twisting in his heart at the very idea of her being with him… letting him touch her, make her beg for his kiss.  
Laxus growled at the thought of them like that; the one thought he’d been avoiding all week had finally broken through his defences and was now the only thing he could think of.   
Laxus felt tears prick at his eyes, and angrily swiped a hand over his face. Just the idea of her not being with him… not loving him… it hurt far more than any injury or injustice he’d ever suffered from in his life. It hurt more than when his own Father had betrayed him and placed his lacrima inside of him. It hurt more than when he was expelled for the guild.  
Their scent was getting stronger, and Laxus knew then that he was closer to the couple. Just thinking of them alike that almost tipped him over the edge.   
‘What do you think of this one Freed?’ Her voice reached his ears, and his name on her lips pierced him deep inside his heart.   
Library my ass. Laxus thought, a growl escaping his throat and making pedestrians near him scurry away in fear.  
‘Hm… I believe you have stumbled upon the perfect thing Lucy. You have excellent taste.’ Laxus growled at how he addressed her with such familiarity. Till now it had always been “Lucy-sama”. They must have gotten closer than he had imagined.   
‘Why thank you good sir. I should bring you with me more often when I do this. It’s so hard to do anything with Laxus around all the time. He’s like a limpet sometimes, I swear, I just can’t get rid of him!’ Laxus had just been about to crash in and claim his mate, but her words sent ice into his blood. His heart stopped and his breath escape him completely.  
Never before had he felt this useless… this broken.  
‘I understand how you may think that, but it’s because he loves you so much that he hates to have you out of his sight.’ Laxus felt a sneer build up on his face at his team mates words.  
‘I know. I can only cope cause I feel the same way. I hate it when I can’t see him right there in front of me, all the time. I don’t know if it’s because of the mating mark, or because I’m terrified some other woman’s going to sweep in and steal him from beneath my feet still.’ Laxus blinked as he heard what she said, and frowned.  
No… that would never happen, I love you too much Lucy… you mean more to me than every other woman alive…  
‘Lucy-sama! Laxus-sama would never do that to you! He loves you more than any other person could love someone. He could never hurt you in such a way!’ Laxus almost cheered for his friend’s defence of him, before remembering why he was standing there in the first place.  
‘I know you’re right Freed. But what did I say about calling me Lucy-sama? I swear sometimes you’re just as bad as my spirits! Anyway, are you sure he’ll like this? I want the perfect gift for him…’   
‘Lucy-s… Lucy. We’ve been thinking about it all week, and have come to this conclusion after much research. I believe this shall be the perfect gift for Laxus-sama’s birthday tomorrow.’ Laxus blinked in shock. He’d completely forgotten it was his birthday tomorrow, what with worrying about Freed and Lucy all week… he smiled suddenly and laughed quietly to himself at his own stupidity.  
‘Laxus… what are you doing here?’ He turned to see her glaring up at him, with a shocked Freed behind her.  
‘Umm… I, er…’  
‘Did you follow me?’ Lucy scowled up at him, a shopping bag dangling from her hand as she folded her arms angrily.  
‘No! I…’  
‘What did you hear Laxus Anthony Dreyar?’ Laxus felt his skin go cold. Whenever she used his full name, she meant business. ‘And don’t you dare try and lie to me, you know I can tell when you lie.’ Lucy stared up at her husband and the guilty expression that marred his beautiful face.  
‘I… I heard everything.’ Lucy felt her shoulders sag in disappointment.   
‘Oh… I wanted it to be a surprise…’ She muttered, staring down at the pavement and sniffing slightly.  
‘Ah well. Guess we’re busted huh Freed?’ She turned with a painted grin on her face towards the green haired male.  
‘It seems so Lucy.’ Freed replied with a kind smile, with nothing other than friendship and respect behind it.  
‘Blondie… I’m sorry. I thought you and he were…’ Laxus trailed off as she turned to face him in shock.  
‘You thought we were… no! Laxus how… what?’ She burst out in giggles as she finally understood why her husband had been in such a foul mood every time Freed’s name was mentioned.  
‘You’re really stupid sometimes Mr Dreyar!’ She said, standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips as she handed him the bag.  
‘Here’s the present me and freed picked out for you. Might as well have it now, seeing as you ruined the surprise. I won’t forgive you for that by the way!’ Lucy pouted comically at his stunned face, and squealed as he grabbed her into a tight hug.   
‘You have no idea how much I love you… I’m sorry Blondie. For being such an ass all week.’ Lucy sighed, and returned his hug as she nuzzled his neck in reassurance.  
‘Got it you big softy. Now open you present and apologise to Freed as well! He helped me research this all week, so it’s from both of us.’ Lucy leant up to his ear and whispered quietly so the rune mage couldn’t hear. ‘I have a little surprise for you waiting at home later, and that presents all from me…’ Laxus’s eyes shot wide open, before he smirked and pulled away from his mate with anticipation and excitement in his eyes.  
‘Sorry about this buddy. You know how I get sometimes…’   
‘No need to apologise Laxus-sama. I completely understand. If you’ll excuse me though, I must go and see to something at the guild…’ With a blush, Freed turned and sped away from the couple, one confused Laxus and an excited Lucy staring after him.  
‘What was that about?’  
‘I finally convinced him to ask Mira out.’ Lucy said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands before grinning up at Laxus.  
‘Well? Open you present! Seeing how you went through so much to bust open my little secret, go ahead! I want to know if you like it or not!’ Laxus smiled at her childlike excitement.  
‘I’m sure I’ll love it.’ He told her, looking down into the bag and blinking in confusion at the small box inside. He pulled it out, and opened it up before blinking rapidly.  
‘It’s a crystal lacrima that Freed helped me infuse with a sample of my magic. I have a matching one, but with your lightning inside it. Do you like it?’ Laxus looked at the ball of electricity that hung from her neck… his electricity… another symbol of her belonging to him. His dragon purred in happiness as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her in the streets for all to see.  
‘I love it Blondie, but not as much as I love you.’ Lucy laughed and winked, still suspended in his arms as she whispered to him.  
‘Well, you’re going to adore the present for later… it’s all of me…’ Laxus gulped and licked his lips.  
‘We should get home now then. I like the idea of an early birthday present…’ Lucy laughed as she once again kissed the man she loved, before with a boom of thunder and a spark of lightning, they disappeared form the streets of Magnolia.


	6. Snuggle

Lucy groaned as she turned over and huddled underneath the thick duvet covers, sniffing as a shiver racked through her body. Suddenly she was seized by a hacking cough, and had to sit up in order to breathe as the pain in her chest consumed her.  
Laxus was upright beside her in bed almost immediately, and was rubbing her back; his eyes overflowing with concern.  
‘Blondie, you okay?’ He said after the coughing fit had finished. Lucy groaned as she fell back into the depths of the feather pillows, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed slightly.   
Laxus frowned, before placing a hand on her forehead. His frown deepened as he felt the high temperature of her skin.  
‘You’re sick.’ He told her, cupping her cheek tenderly as worry etched its way onto his face.  
‘Tell me something I don’t know Sparky.’ She said, smiling at him as her croaky words escaped her gritty throat.  
‘I’ll go get Wendy, or that crazy old broom lady.’ Laxus said, smiling and placing a kiss against her burning forehead. Lucy groaned in reply as he slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the blankets over his ill mate, and got dressed quickly.   
He walked to the front door and yanked it open, only to be met with a wall of white.  
‘Shit.’ He said, scowling at the layer upon layer of snow that acted as a second door in front of him.  
It was the middle of winter in Magnolia, and this was the worst that had ever been seen for over half a century. Laxus had known that it was going to snow, but he didn’t realise it would be this much.   
Shutting the door and hanging his cloak up on the wall, he wandered in the kitchen to make some hot vegetable soup. Lucy had made him the same thing when he’d been ill, and so he carefully followed the recipe she had labelled in her massive cook book, ensuring the potatoes were cooked through and the carrots were soft and easy to chew.  
Proud of his efforts, he dished out the piping hot liquid into a bowl, and carried it upstairs to their room.  
‘Hey Blondie. Got you some food; we’re completely snowed in, so you’re going to have to deal with this cold till I can get through to Porlyusica.’ Lucy grunted her agreement as she attempted to sit up, only to fall back into the mattress.  
‘Dizzy…’ She mumbled, her voice barely a whisper. Laxus placed the soup down on the bedside unit before slipping into bed with his wife, pulling her so she sat between his legs and leant against his chest. One arm held her upright, whilst the other grabbed the tray that held the nutritious meal.  
‘Come on baby, open up.’ He whispered to her, holding up a spoon brimming with the sweet liquid. Lucy slowly opened her mouth, blowing on the spoon, before eating it. She hummed in appreciation, before suddenly shivering.  
‘You cold?’ Laxus asked, frowning as he quickly moved the soup back to the unit, not wanting to spill any of it over her.  
‘No… too hot…’ She muttered, trying to take off Laxus’s long sleeved shirt that she’d adopted as her nightclothes. Laxus felt her body shake and heard her teeth rattle, and stopped her from stripping.  
‘No baby, just let me call Wendy to see what to do, okay?’ Lucy pouted and grumbled before sliding back out of the warm cover and striding towards the communication lacrima across the room.  
In seconds, he was through to a sleepy Wendy, who yawned loudly as she asked what the matter was.  
‘Wendy, sorry to disturb you, but Lucy’s sick and we’re completely snowed in. She says she’s hot, but she’s shivering and sweating, should I let her cool down or not? I’ve tried giving her soup but she doesn’t seem too hungry.’ Wendy was immediately alert as Laxus described Lucy’s symptoms.  
‘Well Laxus-san, it sounds like she has the flu. Keep her warm, even if she says she’s hot and keep doing what you’re doing. Get her to drink lots of fluids and make sure she stays in bed, those dizzy spells could make her fall. Hot drinks will help soothe her throat, but her appetite might not be too good. Try to get her to eat as much of the soup as she can, but please make hr drink as much as possible. She’ll dehydrate very quickly. I’ll try and get there as soon as possible, but it might not be till tomorrow. Gray, Erza and Natsu are out on a mission so can’t help get rid of the snow… do you think you can cope for a couple of days?’ Laxus ran her instructions through his mind and nodded his affirmative.  
‘We have enough food to last us a while, so we should be good here. Is Fairy Hills snowed in too?’  
‘No, I think we escaped the worst of it. It only came up to Evergreen-san’s knees. Master called us up not long ago to see if we were alright. He’ll probably do the same for you soon.’ Laxus nodded, knowing it was just like the old man to worry about his brats and check in.   
‘Okay. Don’t worry about us, I’ll look after Lucy. Thanks for the advice Wendy.’ The blue haired child smiled happily at the idea of being of help to him, before disconnecting the call.  
Laxus turned around to see Lucy had thrown the duvet off of herself and was panting uncomfortably as her body shook uncontrollably.  
‘Dammit Blondie, get your hot little ass under those covers right now, you hear me?’ Laxus growled, scowling at her as she glared at him.  
Recognising the stubborn look in her face, Laxus sighed as he made his way over to the bed and sat beside her. Reaching out, he ran a hand through her hair, smiling tenderly at his stubborn mate.  
‘Listen baby, you need to stay warm, okay? It’s the only way you’ll get better, and I hate seeing you sick like this.’ Laxus, while talking, gently manoeuvred her body so she lay beneath the duvet, and pulled the thick cover up to her neck whilst leaning down and kissing her forehead.   
‘You stay right here for me, okay? I’m going to get you a hot drink and we can watch whatever you want on TV, deal?’ Lucy smiled through half lidded eyes and nodded her agreement, her cheeks flushed from the high temperature she was running.   
Laxus smiled softly at her, before quickly making up a hot chocolate in the kitchen. Within minutes, he was back at her side and helping her sip at the chocolate drink, murmuring soft assurances and encouragement in her ear.  
‘Laxus… snuggle…’ She mumbled as she sank beneath the duvet, almost fully asleep. Laxus laughed quietly, not wanting to cause her aching head any more pain, before stripping down to his boxers and slipping under the covers with her.   
Instantly, he settled into the position he had grown accustomed to; hugging one arm around her slim waist whilst the other supported her neck beneath the pillows. His face was slightly covered by her hair, just enough so that he could always smell her unique scent mingled with his own, whilst not being suffocated or annoyed by the silky blonde strands.  
‘Love you Sparky…’ She croaked out, snuggling back into his hug and linking her fingers with the hand that lay by her stomach. Laxus squeezed her fingers lightly as he whispered back into her hair.  
‘Love you too Blondie. Now get some sleep, got it?’ And it was in that position that Wendy and the Raijinshuu found them in a few hours later, after managing to clear away the snow with the help of Levy’s script fire.


	7. Desire

Laxus stared across the guild from his table upstairs, a serene smile on his face. Not that he would let anyone else see him this way, Mavis if anyone mentioned the way he looked at that moment they would find themselves convulsing on the floor with a million volts of electricity shooting through their body.  
No, Laxus Dreyar was definitely not one to let people see him as “weak” and the way he was staring at his wife at that moment, was a weakness to him.   
Being with her didn’t make him weak, he would be the first to argue the opposite, but she was his weakness; condensed and wrapped into a bundle of hot, blonde and beautiful.   
His eyes tracked the flick of her hair as she giggled at Happy clinging to Natsu’s head, terrified of the tiny spider that had dropped on the table. He saw her toes curl in happiness in her pink flip-flops, a habit not many people noticed, but one he’d picked up on almost immediately. He watched her glance up at him, and shoot his heart with that painful, love filled smile.   
He knew everything about her. What she loved, hated, wanted, needed. There was nothing he didn’t know, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep that smile plastered on her face.   
Laxus’s smile quickly transformed into a smirk as he saw the mischievous glint in his wife’s eye when she noticed his eyes glued to her every movement. He sensed the change in her mood through the mark that bound them as one, and witnessed her body angle change, only slightly, so her body was at the best angle of which he could see every piece of her.  
It was a hot day, and Lucy was dressed for it. Pink flip-flops, short denim shorts and a baby pink crop top that clung to her curves and ended above her belly button.   
It was as she turned to face him, that Laxus saw it.  
Something new.  
Something he hadn’t known about.  
He’d wondered why she had left for the guild before him, and why she had only waved a hello when he entered.  
But now he saw why, and his blood bubbled under his skin at the sight she presented.  
At her belly button sat a piercing; a small metal dragon. It was clearly a piece of Gajeel’s handiwork, and though Laxus despised the very idea of another dragons scent being on his mate, he loved the new addition to her body.  
Within the dragons tiny metallic teeth, sat a sparking lightning lacrima, containing a sample of his own magic. He could sense the pull it gave off, and had been wondering where it had been coming from all morning. Now that the mystery was solved, he could barely contain his excitement.  
‘Oi! Blondie!’ He shouted across the guild, his eyes dark with an emotion many might mistake for anger, but which only Lucy knew the true meaning of.  
Grinning, she slowly stood and swayed across the room, attracting the eyes of every male in the guild hall before they heard Laxus’s deep growl and jerked their heads to face away from his wife.  
‘What’s up sparky?’ She said as she stood beside him, looking directly into his eyes, and following them as he stood to tower above her.  
‘My office, if you please, Mrs Dreyar.’   
‘Of course, Mr Dreyar.’ She practically purred his name as she sashayed into his office, sweeping a hand down his cloak as she entered his room ahead of him.  
He practically groaned as her scent wrapped around him, and shot a glare down at the smirks of the guild members who knew what was about to transpire between the two mages.   
Stalking into his office, Laxus slammed the door shut and slid the bolts home.   
‘Nice piercing.’ His voice was husky, deep and reverberating around the small office. Lucy almost quivered with excitement at the sound, only just resisting the urge to nibble on her lip.  
‘Thanks. I thought you might… appreciate it.’ Laxus slowly pushed himself away from the door and advanced on her, his eyes locked onto her brown orbs.   
Upon reaching her, his hands slid down her sides to rest at her waist, the pale skin breaking out in goose bumps as she shivered at his touch.   
‘You’re not wrong Blondie.’ He whispered, leaning down so his breath slipped across her ear. ‘You’re not wrong.’ Lucy licked her lips and her hands shot up to knot in his hair, before she pulled his face to hers. Lips met lips, and simultaneous groans echoed in the room.  
As far as they were concerned now, there was nobody else in the world at this moment. No one else existed apart from them. All that mattered was the feel of the other person’s skin against theirs, the state of their lips mingling, the feeling of their magic merging and becoming satisfied with the contact with their mate.   
‘Damn Blondie, you have no idea what you do to me-‘ He was cut off by her lips finding his once more. He moaned into her mouth before grabbing her toned thighs and lifting her to sit on his desk, ignoring the piles of paperwork that exploded like fireworks and scattered across the ground.  
‘Heard you liked piercings on a girl, Mira is pretty helpful. Got Gajeel to do me a favour… paid him with an old photo I’d kept for blackmail purposes…’ She trailed off, gasping for breath as Laxus’s lips trailed down her neck, his wicked tongue darting out to caress the delicate skin of her throat, before his teeth nipped down on the flesh; softly indenting it.  
‘Remind me to thank the metal bastard… after I remove his scent from you completely…’ Lucy grunted as his hips bucked against her, enjoying his ministrations to her needs.  
Suddenly, the door echoed with a loud knocking.   
Laxus growled, his eyes dark with anger as he shouted at the door.  
‘Get lost!’ Lucy giggled at his anger, and watched as he turned to face her with a smirk; her ability to dissipate any negative feeling of his overpowering his hatred of the interruption.  
‘Laxus! Stop messing around with Lucy in there! Natsu and Wendy are getting sick from the noises! Take your private life home if you please!’ Makarovs voice echoed through the door, before his tiny footsteps were heard striding away.  
‘Oh. I never knew they could… hear everything from up here…’ Lucy’s face was bright red, and she reached up to rearrange her hair before Laxus grabbed the long strands and forced her into a lust filled kiss.  
As he pulled away, she was gasping for breath, her lips slightly swollen from the violent passion he’d let loose on her.   
‘Let’s get home Blondie… I don’t want your screams to be heard by those perverts downstairs.’ Lucy smacked his arm lightly, narrowing her eyes, but unable to keep up the pretence when confronted by his cheeky grin.  
‘Stupid dragon.’ She said, laughing as he picked her up bridal style and threw pen the window.  
‘Your stupid dragon though.’ He nuzzled into her neck, her heady scent making him higher than any drug could ever achieve.  
‘Of course.’ Lucy responded, her arms encircling his neck as she gazed lovingly up at her man.  
After that day, Lucy learned one lesson.  
Never play to the desires of a dragon without the time to deal with the consequences.   
Nobody saw either of the couple for a week after the piercing reveal for a reason.


End file.
